A Black Rose For You
by Lost-Within19
Summary: This is a fma and black cat crossover. mostly black cat though. a girl named amber has to go through many problems and issues. she has to count on her friends and loved ones to help her through.
1. When we meet

" Ow what the...," I was about to say. I looked at the person in front of me.  
" Oh i'm sorry for that," Train said.  
" No it was my fault not yours," I said.  
" No it's mine," Train said.  
" Don't argue with the lady Train," Sven said. Eve was behind him. " Hi aren't you just a cutie," I said to Eve.  
" Hi," she said still behind Sven.  
" Oh don't be scared I don't bite," I said. Eve stood there and giggled.  
" That's good to see that she isn't afraid," Train said.  
" Ya it is," I laughed.  
" Ow what the heck Sven," Train said.  
" Shut up," Sven said.  
" Why," Train said. Then out of no where someone grabbed me.  
" Help," I screamed.  
" That's why," Sven said. He ran after the guy who took me. Train and Eve ran after us.  
" Why is it always the girl I hit on that gets taken?" Train asked himself.  
" I don't know," Eve said.  
" Sorry that was an question to myself but thanks anywho Eve," Train said.  
" Train, Sven help," I yelled. It was muffled after I yelled Sven. " Darn it," Train said.  
" What do you like the girl," Sven said. " No it's just," Train trailed off.  
" Ya you do," Sven said.  
" Ha ha ha ya so what," Train said.  
" Ok let's go get the girl," Sven said.  
" Fine let's go," Train said. This is actually the first girl he ever liked. They chased after him.  
" Get back here," Sven called.  
" Sven," I said sitting on the ground.  
" Are you ok," Sven said.  
" Yes I am," I said.  
" That's good," Train said starting to walk over.  
" No stop," I said.  
" What," Train said.  
" Stop it's a trap Train stop," I said. I was almost in tears so he stopped.  
" What's wrong?" Train asked.  
" It's a trap Train a trap," I said. I stood up and then there was a knife around my throught. I was very paniced.  
" Let her go now," Train said. " Train Sven Eve run," I said. The knife was pushed up against me a little more. Train couldn't bare to see it so he jumped kicking the guy away from me not getting a scrath on me. I fell forward and Train caught me.  
" Are you ok?" Train asked.  
" Yes I am fine," I said. Train wasn't much taller than me. " What is your name anyway?" Train asked.  
" Uh my name is um well," I said.  
" Do you remember your name," Train said.  
" Ya I just can't remember it at the moment," I said.  
" Well that don't help us," Train said.  
" Um I remember now it's Amber," I said.  
" That's a pretty name," Train said. I blushed after I put my head down.  
" Looks like someone is embarrased," Sven whispered to Train.  
" Hey are you ok," Train said.  
" Ya," I said. I'm smiling at them. I am not one to smile at any one I just met. " That's good," Train said. He walked over and grabbed my hand. I just turned bright red.  
" Your red are you sure your fine," Train said.  
" Ya I am." I said.  
" Anywho come on," Train said. He still had my hand an he had started to walk away with me.  
" Well Eve I think he may just be happier from here on out," Sven said.  
" Ya me to," Eve said. We all walked back to where the headquarters as they call it is. I was laughing most of the way there. Train has a great sence of humor. " So what about your family?" Train asked.  
" Um well my dad and mom got married, my mom had a me instead of the boy my dad wanted, but I was the center of my dad's whole world, until they got killed in a car crash," I said.  
" I'm sorry," Train said. He wrapped his arms around me.  
" It's fine I have never told any one that so," I said.  
" I'll keep it a secret," Train said.  
" Thank you," I said. 


	2. One Chance

Chapter 2- One Chance

" Good morning," I said.  
" Good morning," Train said. I smiled and laughed.  
" Well we got to go do something do you mind watching Eve," Sven said.  
" But Sven I want to come," Eve said.  
" As long as you stay with Amber fine," Sven said.  
" Amber," Eve said turning to me.  
" Pssh I live for danger," I said sticking my tounge out. Eve just jumpped up and down.  
" Come on," Sven said. We walked outside to find Train sitting out there. We walked over to the car. When we got to where we needed to be Eve and I stayed in the car. I hit my head on the dash when it turned an hour that we've been waiting. " Are you ok?" Eve asked.  
" Ya i'm fine just bored," I said banging my head off the dash again. Just then they walked out. When they got in the car I stopped bangging my head off the dash.  
" That bored," Sven said.  
" Yes bored enough to hit my head off the dash," I said. Train started laughing. " What's wrong Train?" Sven asked. When he looked back he saw Eve tickling him so he knew why. We drove off when everyone was calmed down. It was a quiet ride the whole way. We stopped to get something to eat.  
" Hey Rinslet," Train said.  
" Hey Train who is this?" Rinslet said.  
" Oh this is Amber a friend of ours," Train said.  
" Or your crush," Rinslet whispered to Train.  
" Shut it," Train said.  
" Ya I will when you say the truth," Rinslet said.  
" Fine I like her," Train said soft enough no one could hear. " Better," Rinslet said.  
" Center of her father's whole world huh," Rinslet said.  
" Huh what how," I said.  
" Don't worry about it I knew about since it happened," Rinslet said.  
" Did you do it?" Train asked.  
" No I called it in," Rinslet said.  
" I heard the story and what happened to the little girl," Rinlset said.  
" Huh," Train said.  
" The fact she ran off from any foster family and the orphanage," Rinslet said.  
" What why?" Train asked.  
" I couldn't handle all the kids cuz every foster family had at least two children or more," I said.  
" But I did have friends of my parents that watched me grow up so I went to where I knew where they would be at," I said.  
" Well still hun you shouldn't have done that," Rinslet said.  
" Well I couldn't handle it so I ran," I said.  
" Good point I would have to," Rinslet said laughing. We were walking when we stopped to do something. Eve had fell and we had to stop to patch her up. We over heard a conversation.

" No I haven't seen Amber in like for ever," Ed said.  
" Ed I know but she has to be somewhere," Winry said.  
" We will find her some how," Al said.

" Ow ow stop pulling my hair," I said.  
" Sorry," Eve said.  
" It's ok," I said.  
" Amber does your head hurt now," Train said.  
" No ok maybe just alittle," I said.  
" Amber," Winry said.  
" Huh I Winry," I said. She gave me a hug.  
" How are you I haven't seen in like forever," Winry said.  
" I know sorry I scared you so bad," I said.  
" Dang it Roy's little girl has grown since I last saw her," Ed said walking over to give me a hug.  
" Well you sure have gotten taller," I said laughing.  
" Hey are you telling me i'm short," Ed said.  
" No I am not," I said.  
" That's good," Ed said.  
" Hey Al," I said.  
" Amber boy it's been a while since I have seen you," Al said.  
" Has it been that long I thought it was only 12 years," I said. " Well 12 years to long," Al said.  
" How old are you Amber I lost track 2 years after you ran off," Ed said.  
" I am 18," I said. " Man where have I been," Ed said.  
" You've been around," I said.  
" Yes he has and he quit the military after you ran off," Winry said.  
" So have I," Al said.  
" Well thats good," I said.  
" Ya it is," Winry said.  
" Yay," I said laughing.  
" Oh hi who are these four?" Winry asked.  
" Oh this is Eve, Sven, Train, and Rinslet," I said.  
" Hi," Winry said.  
" Hi," Train said rocking back and forth.  
" Hi," the rest said.  
" Is it true that Amber was the center of her dad's world?" Eve asked.  
" Yes he'd bring her to work everyday that I couldn't babysit her cuz of working myself," Winry said.  
" Ya I use chase her around the building," Al said laughing.  
" Ya I remember that the one time I came to pick her up Al was running after her," Winry said.  
" That was fun actually it gave me exercise cuz I was just sitting around doing nothing," Al said.  
" Ya I can believe that," Ed said.  
" So what other stories do you have," Train said.  
" He's a story person," I said.  
" Oh," Al said.  
" Come here Eve," I said. Eve walked over to me and I picked her up. She fell asleep while I was holding her.  
" Ya Roy and Riza looked after all of us to be exact," Winry said.  
" Was that her parents names? " Train asked.  
" Yes," Winry said.  
" Now the reason her hair is black with blonde streaks is cuz her dad's hair was black, and her mom's hair was blonde," Ed said.  
" Huh?" Eve asked. " I was born with black with blonde streaks," I said.  
" My dad thought it was amazing it was," Ed said.  
" Ya Ed's dad came and to see him which ended up a fight that miss little Amber stopped," Winry said.  
" I was 3," i said.  
" My dad fell in love with the little girl she use to be," Ed said. " Hey so did you," i said.  
" True I did," Ed said.  
" But you were cute," Al said. I laughed and Winry did to.  
" Well guys we have something to be doing," Rinslet said.  
" Ya I know I was tring to stall as long as I could," I said.  
" So Sven your staying in the car with Eve?" Rinslet asked.  
" Yes and you three are going in," Sven said.  
" Yes thats right," Rinslet said.  
" See ya guys it was nice to see ya again," I said. We walked to the car.  
" Ok let's go," Rinslet said.  
" Ok Rinslet i'm the daughter right of you two?" I asked.  
" Yes you are so there," Rinslet said. Train, Rinslet, and I walked in.  
" Wow this is amazing," I said. " Ya well we are here," Rinslet said. It went on and on then it came to an end most of the people were scared away by the dinosuar that was apparently not crazy. They took the dinosaur down and we went on our way. Train had my hand and so did Rinslet. " We didn't get anything out of it," Rinslet said.  
" Eve are you tired?" I asked. Eve shook her head yes.  
" Guys we need to get back Eve is falling asleep again," I said. We left right away back to headquarters. Rinslet came with us. When we got back to the rooms I took Eve to hers. There was a knock on the door.  
" I'll get it," i said.I walked over to check who it was.  
" Amber," Winry said.  
" How did you find this place?" I asked.  
" We watched you guys walk in," Winry said.  
" You need a place to stay," I said.  
" Ya," Ed said.  
" Hold on," I said. I ran over to Sven.  
" Yes what is it?" Sven asked.  
" Do we have room for three more," I said.  
" Yes they can stay," Sven said. " Thank you," I said. I ran back over to the door.  
" So," Al said.  
" You can stay come in," I said. They walked in and Sven showed them their rooms. I went back to Winry's room.  
" Hey Win," I said.  
" What's wrong?" Winry asked.  
" I miss my mom and dad that's what is wrong," I said.  
" If only Ed and I could do something to change it," Winry said.  
" After all you guys knew my parents better than anyone," I said.  
" Ya that is so true," Winry said.  
" Ya," I said.  
" Hey it will be ok," Winry said hugging me.  
" Thanks," I said. I left her room and went on walking to mine. I walked right into Train.  
" Ow," I said.  
" Oh my you ok," Train said helpping me up.  
" Ya i'm fine," I said.  
" Thats good," train said. 


End file.
